


Imagine seeing Jefferson entering the Psych Ward

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Mad Hatter - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, ONCE Imagine, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon A Time Imagine, imagine, jefferson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: This is my first ONCE imagine, going to be doing quite a few GIF imagines during the next few days. Hope you don't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ONCE imagine, going to be doing quite a few GIF imagines during the next few days. Hope you don't mind.

You closed the door to the supplies closet after finishing restocking it. After locking the door you noticed Jefferson walking down the hallway wearing the staff’s clothes.

“Jefferson? What are you doing down here?” He raised his finger to his lips and kept on walking.

“I was never here, my dear.” You watched as he headed straight towards the room Regina and the lady at the front desk had the only key for. He stopped right in front of it, a key hanging from his fingers.

“I suggest you leave now, I don’t want you to get involved in this.” His voice had a hint of concern, though you weren’t sure why. Heeding his words, you grabbed the empty supply boxes and turned to leave. Hearing the door squeak open.

“Come with me.” You heard him speak to the person inside, but you left before you could hear anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to do a GIF imagine? Let me know in the comments!! :D


End file.
